


Plan Gone Wrong

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angry Artie, Artie won't like Joshua very much after this, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Joshua is really cute but seems awkward, Kissing The Wrong Person, Pete is literally a small child, damn Christmas aisle, shenanigans in the Christmas aisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: The Christmas aisle is always fun during Christmas in the warehouse. Another thing that's fun is using the artifacts for your own desires, which as always doesn't turn out the way you planned





	

It had been two months since you started your new job at Warehouse 13 and you were loving it. There were so many amazing things and it truly was a place of "endless wonder". Even the people who you worked with were amazing. Pete was like the big brother you never had and Myka was like the sister you never had. And then there was Artie. When you first met him, you thought he was terrible. He was so moody and abrupt, you thought you would never get along with him, but that changed after awhile. He was actually really caring and protective when he wasn't being an old man. And finally, there was Claudia. You two had so many similarities it was crazy. Your friendship had kicked off from the start even though you were four years older than her. Your thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound in the aisle next to you where you knew Pete was working. You rolled your eyes and jogged over there to find Pete laying on the floor smiling sheepishly.

"Good job Pete." You laughed as you picked up the artifacts that were on the floor. Pete was in the Christmas aisle when he had slipped on the snowy floor and fell. Yes, on the snowy floor, inside. It was Christmas so all the Christmas artifacts were acting up. You helped Pete up and started to walk away when you felt something hit the back of your head. Snow fell down your back and you cried out.

"PETE YOU'RE SO DEAD!" You yelled as you threw a snowball at him that hit him square in the face. You laughed and ran away but your feet had no traction so you slid. You couldn't stop yourself and you were about to smack into a shelf full of artifacts when you slammed into something solid. You were about to fall on your ass from the impact but the person you ran into caught you.

"Thanks." You said as you looked up to see a handsome guy about your age. He let you go and stepped back.

"No problem." He said with a lopsided grin. "I'm Joshua. Joshua Donovan."

"Wait, Claud has a brother?!" You said in amazement. "And a hot one too." You saw Joshua grin and your eyes went wide. "I said that aloud didn't I?" He nodded his head and laughed. "I do that a lot." You said and laughed.

"Okay kiddies enough of that." You heard Pete say from behind you. "We should head back with the artifacts and set up for Christmas."

After you had helped finish setting up the Christmas decorations, you went back to Leena's to get dressed in nicer clothes for the Christmas thing. When you got there Claud was also there. You ran up to her and pulled her into your room without a word.

"What's going on?!" Claudia asked. You slammed the door and put your hands on your hips and said,

"Why didn't you tell me you had a smoking hot brother?!" Claudia looked disgusted and replied, 

"You think he's hot?? Ewwww!!!"

"Yeah, he is!" You said with a smirk. "You should totally set us up!!" She looked reluctant but eventually agreed.

After an hour of planning, you and Claudia finally decided how you would get Joshua's attention. There was an artifact in the warehouse in the shape of a mistletoe that made whoever was standing under it kiss. The plan was to pretend it was a regular mistletoe and eventually, you would stand by it and Claudia would push Joshua under it and then you two would kiss.

You and Claudia headed back to the warehouse half an hour before the gather was going to start to go and find the mistletoe. You walked in and of course, Artie was there.

"You distract Artie and I'll get the mistletoe." You whispered to Claudia. She nodded and started talking to Artie about computer problems and you quickly snuck past them. You ran to the Christmas aisle and started looking for the mistletoe. You had just found it when Pete came walking from around the corner.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked.

"Umm, nothing?" You said and smiled.

"Are you gonna use that on Joshua?" He gave you a quizzical look and you nodded, thinking that he would make you put it back. "Great!! You guys would be so cute together!!" You laughed and said,

"Well then let's do this!"

After you hung up the mistletoe, everyone started to show up. You were wearing a nice burgundy shirt with black leggings and boots. You were talking with Mrs. Frederick when Joshua walked in. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, black dress pants and a tie which made him look amazing. Your eyes met and you blushed fiercely and quickly looked away. You really hoped that this plan would work out.

The time had almost come for the plan to start when everything started to go wrong because Artie noticed the mistletoe.

"Whoever put that up, take it down right now!" Artie said as he stood under it. Pete was looking at his watch because he was supposed to push Joshua under the mistletoe at 9:30. Obviously, he wasn't listening or looking because he bumped into Joshua 'accidentally' and pushed him under the mistletoe with Artie under it as well. Your eyes went wide as you watched Joshua and Artie kiss. Everyone laughed but you felt like an idiot. You should've known that it would've never worked. As Pete pulled Joshua out from under the mistletoe, you stormed out of the room and hid in the warehouse and hoped that no one noticed.

You had been sitting on the bottom seat of the Ferris wheel (yes there was a Ferris wheel in the warehouse) for about half an hour when you heard footsteps. You looked up to see Joshua standing in front of the Ferris wheel.

"Is it safe to be sitting on there?" He asked. You nodded and scooted over so he could sit down too. You sat in silence until you finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry that you kissed Artie. That wasn't supposed to happen." Joshua was silent for a short time and then replied,

"So it was you who put the mistletoe up." You nodded and he smiled. "So why did you put it up?" He asked and you looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" You said and looked away because you didn't want him to see you blush. He scooted closer to you and said,

"You know, if you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked."

"Really?" You said and looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. You took in every detail of his face as his lips came closer to yours.

"Yeah." He said as you felt the warmth of his breath on your face.

"Kiss me then." You whispered as he gently brought his lips to yours. After a short time, he pulled away and said,

"(Y/N), would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes." You replied. "But only on one condition."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Kiss me again."


End file.
